deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Petta
Petta is a character added to the Japan-only PSP re-release of the video game, Makai Kingdom, in which she appears in a short story called Petta Mode. She is Overlord Zetta and Salome's daughter from the future. She has made a cameo appearance in every game in the Disgaea series since Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (which was her debut appearance outside of Japan). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lucina Vs Petta Possible Opponents * Galacta (Marvel) * Grovyle (Mystery Dungeon) * Puddin (TFS) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) With Zetta * Lucina and Chrom (Fire Emblem) * Trunks and Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Staff Skills and Abilities Time Manipulation * Petta has the ability to move herself and others into the past and future. With this she can get versions of herself from the future or past to help her in a fight, she can quickly traverse the battlefield and avert natural disasters. Unique Skills * Azure Prison: Much like her mother, Petta can make an energy cage around the enemy which shrinks to crush the enemy. * Petta Beam: Much like her father, Petta can shoot lasers from her eyes. * Time Drive: Petta uppercuts the enemy she then travels one second into the past and hits the enemy after she uppercuts them she then travels one second into the past again to slam the enemy into the ground after she hit them, then all three Pettas use a Petta Beam on the enemy. Magic Skills * Star: Petta uses magic to form rings around the enemy that break apart. * Mega Star: Petta uses magic to form a ring that a laser bounces off of before a massive laser fires from the ground. * Giga Star: Petta uses magic to summon a massive eyeball from the sky that fires a laser at the enemy. * Omega Star: Petta summons a bunch of carton-y knights that make a rainbow fall on the enemy. * Tera Star: Petta uses magic to make a space station the size of a planet that fires a laser which also causes every planet that is past Earth to collide with Earth. Feats * Defeated Pram. * Defeated Alex (Would have killed him if Zetta didn't stop her). * Fought against the Disgaea 4 cast (Valvatorez, Fenrich, Fuka, Desco, Emizel and Artina). * Fought against Laharl, Etna and Flonne. * Fought against Killia. Faults * Lost to Killia (Even though she had four separate versions of herself). * Hasn't fully mastered her Petta Beam. Gallery Dis5 pk 01 thumb.jpg|Daddy-daughter bonding. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Demon Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Female Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Ageless Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Nippon Ichi Characters